This invention relates generally to earthworking implements and more particularly concerns an implement having an automatically operable manifold valve for controlling the flow of fertilizer or other fluid in response to the configuration of the implement for either working or transport.
Relatively recent advances in agriculture have made it desirable to mount a fluid tank upon the frame of a chisel plow or other implement for fertilizing or otherwise treating a field as it is formed. Fluid dispensed from the tank flows along conduits to nozzles near the ground working elements for final dispensation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,745 discloses a chisel plow which may be provided with a fertilizer tank, and which is provided with wheels and wheel strut assemblies which can be rotated from a relatively lowered implement transport configuration to a relatively raised implement work configuration. In their lowered positions, the wheels extend below the bottom of the plow chisels, and permit rapid implement transportation over highways or other surfaces without chisel-ground surface engagement. As the wheels and struts are raised relative to the implement superstructure into their implement work positions, the plow chisels are correspondingly lowered to engage the ground to be worked.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an earthworking implement having a valve which controls flow of fertilizer or other fluid between a supply tank and dispensing nozzles, the action of the valve being controlled by the position of various implement parts in either a transport or a working configuration.
Another object of the invention is to provide an earthworking implement having a valve which permits flow of fertilizer or other fluid from a supply tank to nozzles only when implement parts are located in a work configuration.
Another object is to provide a valve for an earthworking implement which acts positively even when implement wheels and struts or other parts are displaced slightly and momentarily by bumping or jarring action when the implement is being transported or pulled over relatively rough terrain.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve and related structure for use as described which is inexpensive in cost, yet reliable and rugged in operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.